


Not your Y/N

by MaxBruiser



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti harem, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Papyrus has no head, Reader Has A Set Appearance, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, There are two Y/Ns, Underworld Papyrus can’t speak, Y/N is more like an oc, everyone hates reader at first, first chapter takes place in Underworld AU, i don’t own underworld it belongs to CoulsArt, maybe swapfell red, other Y/N is a mean girl, reader is female, reader is kinda tall, scary Toriel, this is my first fic so bear with me, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBruiser/pseuds/MaxBruiser
Summary: In a world twisted far beyond any RESET’s repair, you have found yourself a home with the sweetest (and scariest) skeletons in the entire underground.What if something were to rip you away from them?What if it brought you into an entirely new universe where you aren’t at all welcome?What if it had a harem of dangerous skeletons at their beck and call?What if it had your face?
Relationships: AUs/reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Underworld)/reader, Papyrus/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Underworld)/reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 89
Kudos: 193





	1. The last supper

**Author's Note:**

> Underworld AU belongs to CoulsArt and was adopted by DerpyBlueberrySans.
> 
> I suggest looking it up before reading because I don’t trust my descriptive writing. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

/Dear little-leather-bound-book, 

Today I fell down a hole.

One minute you're out looking for mountain flowers, the next you're waking up in a big ol’ pile of ‘em. In the dark. And probably with a concussion too.

I’ve been wandering in the dark for a while, but my eyes haven’t gotten used to the blackness yet so I’m practically blind at the moment. Am I underground right now?

I see something up ahead, I can’t tell what it isIT MOVED IM NOT ALONE ITS GETTING CLOSER ITS BIG OHDEAROHDEAROHDEAR

The thing is named ‘Toriel’. She is very tall for a goat. About ten feet. And terrifying. She kept mumbling something about a flower and saying things like “I don’t see the wounds”. How does she talk without her lower jaw like that? Apparently this place is called ‘the ruins’. I don’t think Toriel likes me very much. She keeps staring at me with those weird eyes of hers. I really don’t think she likes me, yet she pushes me along with her anyway. She took me by the wrist and led me inside her house. What happened to her other arm? I really don’t think I should be here.

Her house feels...empty, and the dim lighting is only slightly brighter than the rest of the ruins. Is this even her house? She probably can’t even stand up straight in the house without stabbing the ceiling with her horns. It would explain all the dents up there. She started mumbling again: “they all die anyway so why not save them the trouble?” ?????

Nope.

I do not like that. I should really start running now. Instead I made the dumb decision of asking if anyone had live here with her before. OH I REALLY DON’T LIKE THAT LOOK. I’ve never booked it so fast in my life. I found a big door and kicked it open. 

...It’s snowing./  
—-

/Dear little-leather-bound-book, 

Yesterday I met a scary goat lady, fled said goat lady and slept in a makeshift igloo I made. I give it 2 stars. Kept out the wind but did nothing for the cold. I really wish I had worn warmer clothing because what I’m wearing right now just doesn’t cut it in the underside of the North Pole or wherever I am.

Today I saw a skeleton- well, half a skeleton actually. It was missing its head and forearms. And had some sort of black sludge dripping from its neck stump. What happened to it?

Oh no It tripped. I watched it fumble around for a few minutes, failing to righten itself before thinking ‘screw it’ And helping it back onto its feet. It just wandered away again, aimlessly, as it seemed to stumble a few more times changing direction each trip. What a funny fellow. I followed him around for a bit before heading off to look around some more. At one point I stopped walking but still heard the trudging of boots in snow. I turned around and it was the skeleton again!

Now we’re walking side by side, I went on, talking his head off (heh) about everyone and everything just for the heck of it. It doesn’t seem to mind my mindless chatter. 

I think I made a friend./   
—-

/Dear little-leather-bound-book,

Toda-/  
——————————————————————————————-

You hummed absentmindedly as you tiredly reread your notes for the hundredth time since you’ve written them, your slender fingers haphazardly flipping through the battered pages of your notebook, it’s crinkled pages now tinted a slight yellow-brown over time and use.

Over 3 years of knowledge stuffed into one bulging leatherback notebook, each entry in the correct order of oldest to newest with relative date to match. You were proud of keeping it for so long, and in decent-ish shape too!

Your eyes graze over the graphite drawings; for every entry you see a new person/thing you would sit there and etch out meticulously detailed sketches of terrifying monsters, strange whispering flowers, ominous buildings etc. the neatly shaded sketches were a sharp contrast to your younger self’s messily scrawled handwriting.

In your eyes, it was something to be proud of.

Because each day, you planned on dying.

Whether it be fleeing from giant monsters, or trying not to get hypothermia, there was always that risk of death.

But you didn’t die. You survived. You made friends. Not many, but you made friends.

You craned your neck to look over the couch arm your head was propped up on to look at your two most favorite people in the entire underground.

You shifted slightly so you could see Papyrus loudly clattering around in the kitchen with a wooden spoon scotch-taped to his humerus so he could stir whatever was in that big pot in front of him atop the stove; his ‘kiss the cool guy’ apron was somehow still spotless despite his intense whisking technique. 

You lifted your nose into the air and sniffed. The sweet scent of tomato sauce and oregano greeted you warmly as your mouth twitched into a small smile.

‘Spaghetti again I see.’ You think to yourself fondly. The younger skeleton brother had a certain fascination with the dish that you didn’t quite understand yourself, but nevertheless it was still one of the many charming quirks about him.

Another twist of the head and you could see Sans quietly walking into the living room as he fumbled with a tape dispenser that looked downright puny in his humongous hands. He smiled at you once you caught his eye, his gaping jaw quirking upwards in a friendly way. 

He flopped down on the couch beside you as soon as you pulled your legs more towards the rest of your body so he could have enough room to sit comfortably. The couch creaked and it’s fern green cushions dipped noticeably under the weight of your wide companion as he sagged against the backrest, relaxed.

You fumbled through your notebook once more, turning the written pages to a certain dog-eared section of the book; /The Skeleton Brothers/.

It was by far one of your most well-liked sections to write, considering you weren’t running for your dear life before writing these passages(unlike most other pages). It was about four front-to-back pages of information on their appearance, names, personalities, hobbies, jobs, and whatever else you came to find after living with them; like their favorite food(or in Sans’ case, condiment), Papyrus’ favorite celebrity; a shrieking ghost who somehow still sing on-key despite lack of verbal talent, you even had a small section with data on their bone attacks… you still shiver thinking back to how you came to find that bit out.

Your eyes settled on the elaborate illustrations of your boys. You had drawn Sans facing forwards, his split jaw and the crack that ran down from the middle of his skull to his right eye fully displayed. You had written in detail how his lower mandible was divided in two much like a beetle’s with jagged edges that were his teeth.

In the picture, he donned the exact same thing he was wearing now, a large, cobalt blue hoodie with a thick off-white fur lining, which sort of reminded you of a lion’s mane. He also wore a pair of black basketball shorts that stopped at the knee and had a white stripe on either side. Papyrus had once called them ‘racing stripes’ but you’ve never seen Sans do any sort of racing. He was a ‘lazybones’ as he would fondly dub himself, as his younger brother would stomp his feet in aggravation. 

Skimming over Papyrus’s page, you took out a pencil from your hoodie pocket and shaded his headless portraits a bit more, a little more detail never hurt anyone right?

*Y/N!* 

You swung your head around to face the kitchen entryway, spotting Papyrus’ upper body peeking out behind the deep ruby colored wall.

*WOULD YOU PLEASE HELP BRING OUT THE PLATES?*

Sans raised a bone brow at his brother’s ‘voice’, his soft white eye lights flickering over to you in silent question, to which you happily translated;

“Dinners ready so we gotta help set the table” 

He threw his skull back and groaned.

“I just sat down though…” he mumbled tiredly as you tucked your notes into your hoodie pocket and hopped up from the sofa.

You looked back at Sans expectantly. 

“Come on now, Paps is waiting for us!” 

Silence. 

“Sans.”

Instead of answering, Sans closed his eye sockets, letting out the wheeziest, fakest sounding snore you’ve ever heard. 

Really. You huffed, already fed up with his act, and stomped up towards him. Grunting, You reached out and grabbed both of his hands and pulled, hauling the large skeleton to his slippered feet. 

You puffed, dragging him into the kitchen to help ready the dining room table. “Seriously Sans, you don’t need to be such a-”

“A lazybones~?” He finished cheekily, as Papyrus trilled frustratedly by the counter, throwing his arms up in a rather irritated manner.

Sans chuckled. “Heh. Guess I don’t really need a translator to know what that meant.” You rolled your eyes at the brothers’ antics. “Yeah, yeah. Now help me with the plates Mister funny-bones.”

Sans brought out the plates and silverware while you helped Papyrus bring the food to the table.

Dinner was more or less the same as usual; Sans told his terrible jokes, a few of which catching you off guard with their ridiculousness, ending with you accidentally snorting spaghetti out your nose and causing Sans to laugh even harder. Papyrus went on about his day and future plans for the week ahead and you revised and repeated it to Sans in between bites. Then you and Sans took turns complimenting the youngest skeleton’s latest dish(whether or not it was actually delicious). 

It was a special thing for you, being here with the skeleton brothers. The three of you were connected somehow, the mysterious and spooky monsters you had once met replaced by the goofy sweethearts you have come to know and love. You beamed at the thought that you were something more than just a medium between your boys. No, if it were like that would you even still have a spot at the dinner table? Would Sans still tell you his worst puns just as comfortably as his best ones?... Would you still be able to be read ‘Fluffy Bunny’ whilst snuggling in Papyrus’ race car bed with him?

“You gotta do the funny voices too, Sans.”

Sans lowered the picture book in his hands, shooting you an unimpressed stare.

“Y/N, I’m not doing the funny voices again, that was a one time thing.”

You were not swayed in the slightest.

“Papyrus also wants you to do the funny voices.” You nudged Papyrus who was currently snuggled up beside you, clad in spaghetti and meatballs print pajamas, with the covers pulled up to both y’all’s chests. 

“No, he doesn’t.”

*YES I DO.*

“Yes he does.”

The look he was fixing you right now screamed ‘are you serious?’.

“...Please?”

Sans sighed defeatedly, shifting slightly in the small wooden chair he was perched upon as he picked up on the page where he left off, this time in a squeaky little Fluffy Bunny voice.

You settled in, laying down and pulling the purple blanket over your shoulder, Papyrus following suit not long after. You let yourself relax, listening to Sans’ voice switch from his regular baritone to a high pitch soprano every time the book’s protagonist spoke. You giggled at how his voice cracked every so often when reading from Fluffy Bunny’s point of view, and smiled every time Sans glared at you from over the book.

By the time Sans finished reading, Papyrus was already asleep, the subtle rise and fall of his chest the only sign he was alive.

Sans stood to put the book back up on the shelf where it belonged, yawning as he went to turn off the light.

“Goodnight Sans.” You called out softly, making sure not to wake the sleeping skeleton who lay peacefully beside you.

Sans turned, a tad surprised you were still awake. He smiled and silently walked back up to the bed as you squinted up at him in question once he reached it, standing before you and gazing down at you with fuzzy eye lights.

Slowly, he leaned down and touched his upper mandible to your forehead, sockets closed. Then he leaned over you and did the same to his brother, but on his shoulder due to lack of head.

“G’night.”

Then he left, turning off the light and softly closing the door.

You were glad Papyrus was asleep so he couldn’t see how red you were.

“Goodnight Papy.” You whispered, to which the unconscious skeleton shifted onto his side and nuzzled you, draping a handless arm over you comfortably as you too began to drift off into the calm and the quiet.

This was it. This is the life. You have everything you could ever want right here in this little house. And there was nothing that could ever take you away from this. 

At least, that’s what you thought. 

You didn’t have a twin did you?


	2. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Meet Y/N!

You didn’t have a twin did you?

Because there’s no other reasonable explanation to how you woke up staring at your own face.

Your lookalike seemed to panic when you locked eyes with her, the color draining from her complexion. She stood frozen over your sprawled form, dainty, manicured hands clasped over one another over her mouth, her eyes widening like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. You could relate.

Your eyes struggled to focus in the sudden bright lighting. Where were you?

Blinking harder than you needed to, you took a deep breath and scanned the area.

Presently, you were on the floor. A cold, hard, cement floor to be exact. Your everything ached as you looked around the room you were in, trying to get a better understanding of where you were. It looked like a cluttered basement, or maybe a garage or a really spacious lab, you didn’t know. You rolled yourself over so you weren’t lying face down, and propped yourself up on your elbows.

There was a huge, whirring machine that took up nearly half the room with its colossal size, its multicolored lights flickered in some sort of pattern along its many dashboards, but it wasn’t the light show that caught your attention, it was the smoke that was pouring out of it, and although it seemed to be ceasing, it was still rather alarming to be in close proximity with a contraption that looked like it was gonna blow up sooner or later.

“Crap!” You heard your clone hiss, no longer gawking at you, but at the shouldering hunk of metal. She fanned at the air uselessly, desperately trying to clear the smoke, but ultimately did nothing helpful. You could hear her breath get heavier as she began to panic.

“H-hey! Don’t breathe in the smoke!” you yelped, struggling to your feet, which were still barefoot from being in bed last night, and ushered her away from the smog cloud.

“Is there a fan down here? Or a window?” You rasped through the exhaust, eyes watering.

She nodded, pointing to a small window on the furthest wall, near the ceiling.

You huffed, grabbing a plastic desk with the least papers on it and shoved it up against the wall, under the window. Then you hopped up and unlocked the window, letting the vapor clear out of the room.

You looked down at your doppelgänger, smiling weakly at her.

“Uh, problem solved, but I think we have a bigger problem here now, don’t we?” You said, awkwardly.

The girl shifted uncomfortably, almost guiltily as she turned her head away, clearing her throat as she looked everywhere but your direction.

“Um, yeah. So like, you're me.” She spoke, mumbling her words slightly, biting her lip.

You nodded slowly. “Yup. I can see that. But… Why?” 

She continued to look away from you as she answered.

“The machine can pick out certain people from… alternate realities? I think? Anyway, I was messing with it trying to- I didn’t mean…” she trailed off, looking quite a bit more flustered than when she was trying to wave off the smoke. You stared at her, still waiting for the end of her sentence.

“Are you saying I came from the machine? Out of another dimension or something!?” 

No. This was obviously some sort of prank- no, a fever dream, where is Papyrus? And Sans? Tears pricked at your eyes and you felt your throat start to hurt as you struggled to control your breathing. Be still. Be calm. Breathe.

Your voice wobbled as you spoke in a low tone. If your voice broke, the dam broke, and you weren’t about to cry in front of no stranger, even if they were technically you.

“You. Can you take me back? Back to my world?” The hopeful twinge in your voice made it sting all the more painfully when she finally replied.

“No-”

You clenched your fists so hard you heard your knuckles crack before they turned white. This was her fault. You were ripped away from your universe, your home, your BOYS. All because she was just MESSING WITH IT!!??? Your tears threatened to fall from your eyes, would you ever even see them again?

Her shrill voice cut you out of your thoughts almost immediately.

“BUT! But! The people I live with are currently trying to fix it!” Your lookalike waved her arms around dramatically as you relaxed slightly. Ever so slightly.

You stared at her. She stared right back(fearfully).

“...Okay.”

You hopped down from the desk, startling her.

“Tell me more about these people.”

After being led up a flight of rickety old stairs that you had somehow missed in your initial room scan, Found yourself sitting side by side with her at a kitchen table sharing a pot of coffee, steaming mugs in hand. You had put a bunch of creamers in yours while your double drank it black. You couldn’t remember the last time you even tasted coffee, since Sans and Papyrus didn’t drink it, although you do happen to recall Sans saying something about an incident in the past with Papyrus, something about “Too much energy” and “Never again”. 

She carried most of the conversation, you, asking questions was your only input besides a few “dang that’s crazy.”s here and there to keep the convo rolling.

You learned a lot about her in the few minutes you knew her, like how the people she claimed to be working on the machine were apparently all in some sort of romantic relationship with her, and they were all monsters, which you thought was absolutely wild, you pondered what types of monsters they were and what they looked like, did they have huge teeth like Sans? Did they have multiple extra limbs, or were they missing some? Many of the monsters you had seen were ‘deformed’ in strange ways, but that just made them unique, didn’t it? She also said that they were duplicates of each other, and that they too, had been abducted by the machine and spat out into this universe, which was fascinating, you patted your hoodie pocket, relieved to feel your notes still in there from the night before. The machine was definitely getting its own section in your journal, if you could find the room that is.

You squinted at her through your eyelashes as you took a sip from your mug. Sure, the both of you were the same person, a simple question of “is your name ‘Y/N M/N L/N’ too?” Confirmed that, but you both were different from each other. Very different.

Like your appearances for example. The you from this world, who apparently went by ‘Heather’ instead of her real name, had gorgeous, caramel colored hair that just touched her shoulders, while you on the other hand, had a mop of thick, winding locks that curled outward in strange places, and looked more like a shaggy mullet more than anything. And while the color was similar to Heather’s it wasn’t anywhere near as light as hers. It was a darker, almost grayish hue, and ended in an awkward curl at the base of your nape, even shorter than Heather’s.

You let your eyes trail down her form, picking out each and every subtle difference you could find. Although you both had the same round eyes, her eyes were a light blue-grey while yours were just grey, and her eyelashes were silken and delicate, unlike yours, which looked more like spiders in your opinion, two bushy curtains of eyelashes for each eye, the bottom row just as thick dark as the top. You bet she didn’t get eyelashes in her eye nearly as much as you did, and for that you were jealous.

Thin, well maintained eyebrows adorned her face, not alike your furry, untrimmed ones.

Her skin had a healthy, slightly tanned complexion, yours had pallor-like quality from the lack of natural light in the underground, and would probably burn easily in the sunlight.

She stood at a petite 5’4 that suited her curvy figure, you however, towered over her at 5’10, lanky, with no curves to speak of. 

You felt like a hobo in front of a supermodel. 

You weren’t so concerned about looks or beauty back in the underground(you were too busy trying to stay alive), but right now? It felt like high school all over again… Well, at least your freshman year and the first half of your sophomore year. You know, before you FELL.

Heather set her mug down onto the table before crossing her arms and leaning forward in her seat.

“So here’s the deal.” Your instantly eyes snapped back up to her face. 

“You don’t have anywhere to stay right?” She said more than asked, and you nodded, the fact that you were basically homelessness of this morning was obvious.

“And I can’t have you going around with my face.” She stated, a look in her eyes you couldn’t quite place. 

“Uhhh… I mean, I-I guess?” You stuttered, not entirely sure where this conversation was going.

She suddenly placed her hands on your shoulders, an unexpected action that made you flinch momentarily, but she either didn’t notice or ignored it altogether.

“You can stay here” she began, looking into your eyes with a careful expression before finishing her sentence. “But they can’t know that you’re me.”

You were slightly taken aback by this, bemused by her boldness, you asked her why not, aren’t they all the same person too? Why would it matter that their lover brought in another version of herself? From what you had observed, there would definitely be no mixups between the two of you since she was so…(better looking? Non Sickly? Not you?) different from you.

Heather tells you that she wasn’t even supposed to be NEAR the machine, much less be messing with it. She says that they can’t know that she was in the basement at all today, or else she might get in big trouble with them(accidentally kidnapping someone from their own universe didn’t seem like something you would get off with by a simple slap on the wrist you know).

“If not basically kidnap me, what were you even trying to accomplish with that thing?”

The girl continued, completely ignoring your question. “We need to find a way to hide you from them.” Her hands fiddled with the hood of your jacket thoughtfully. “Do you think-”

In that exact moment, there was a sharp knock at what you assumed was the front door(she hadn’t shown you around the house yet), cutting her off mid sentence. She immediately shot up from her seat and harshly yanked your hood over your head, so that it pushed your messy bangs over your eyes, almost fully concealing your face.

“They’re here!” She hissed, snagging your arms and tugging you to your still bare feet. 

You were dragged into a large spacious area of the house, fixed with big, soft-looking couches and a wide flat screen tv mounted above a brick fireplace; the living room you presume.

“DEAREST! WE HAVE RETURNED!”

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the audible sound of one of Heather’s many partners swinging a door open and announcing their arrival aloud. You placed a hand over your chest as if to calm the pounding organ beneath it.

Though, you couldn’t quite place it, there was something familiar about a voice so bold and boisterous, it echoed throughout the dwelling. It kind of reminded you of how Papyrus spoke; loud, grinding chirps that always had that subtle twinge of cheeriness that only you could understand.

You drew in a breath as you felt your soul ache, you miss them already and it hasn’t even been a full day yet. You could already tell being here was going to take a huge toll on you.

You slowly exhaled, attempting to calm yourself as a cacophony of “I’m back”s and “honey, I’m home”s rang out from an entry hall you couldn’t see. You weren’t exactly a social butterfly, in fact, you thought of yourself more like a reclusive moth. Dull and much too attracted to screens than you’d like to admit(even though there wasn’t much to do on any electronics back home besides surf the undernet and watch a spooky ghost perform 4 hour long plays on an old television set). You were never the best at making friends either, but you do recall having a few close acquaintances on the surface. You lowered your head and gave a silent prayer that this meeting goes well as the footsteps grow louder and nearer to you and your doppelgänger.

At last, the first monster waltzed into the living room in a pair of very...very familiar red boots.

You slowly raised your head, gradually taking in the newcomer's appearance… blue skinny jeans that looked way too skinny for any human to be wearing… a white T-shirt with ‘Cool Guy’ scrawled in it in permanent marker-

“DARLING, I AM BACK! HAVE YOU FINISHED THAT SCHOOLWORK YOU HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH?” He questioned Heather   
thoughtfully.

“Homework? OH! Uh- yes! I am! How was shopping?” She squeaked, her high pitched voice stuttering slightly as she asked.

You could feel her nails dig into your skin through the fabric of your jacket when her grip tightened immensely on the arm she had yanked you in by, yet you didn’t bat an eye, as they stared unblinkingly at the person in front of you. 

“IT WAS WONDERFUL THANK YOU, I FINALLY HAD THE CHANCE TO USE ALL THOSE COUPONS I HAD BEEN SAVING SINCE-” He cut himself short as he finally noticed the second human in the room. His attention quickly turned to you.

“OH! WHO IS THIS? A FRIEND OF YOURS I ASSUME?

You couldn’t move.

You couldn’t speak. 

You couldn’t breathe. 

The words you were preparing had gotten caught in your throat and died on your tongue as soon as you saw his face. 

HIS face.

.

.

.

But Papyrus doesn’t HAVE a face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me comments!


	3. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a few alternate variations of your boys.  
> /  
> Papyrus has a head. You’re not sure how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is late, I was using it to check the other chapter with, which will be out shortly-ish.

“OH! WHO IS THIS? A FRIEND OF HEATHER’S I ASSUME?”

You gawked at the skeleton before you with wide eyes as he patiently waited for an answer that never came.

“Hey bro, what’s going on?” 

You felt your stomach drop to your soles. You DEFINITELY recognized that voice. Smooth and baritone but less gravelly than…

You swung your head around to face SANS.

Not your Sans, that much was obviously clear just by looking at him, but he was definitely another version of the one you knew. He and the Papyrus in front of you had this sort of… softer look? You weren’t quite sure how to put it exactly.

There was no kind of crack or blemish present on either skeleton that you could see, they looked, in a sense, ‘normal’, and that was weird- no, UNNATURAL for you. 

They both had big, round eye sockets, though the taller of the two had ones that were much more oval-like, and had no eye lights unlike the much smaller skeleton, whose eyes held two blazing specks of light, just like your Sans, except they narrowed at you once he noticed you standing there gaping at him.

You watched speechlessly as two more sets of skeletons strolled in through the living room entryway.

One by one(or two by two if you’re counting matching sets) they entered in with arms full of crinkling grocery bags, not yet noticing you scrutinizing their similar forms. 

The second pair to come in were a lot like the first two, only if the Sans dressed like Papyrus and the Papyrus dressed like Sans.

The third pair looked like if the second pair of skeletons had one of those edgy phases that you grow to regret once you're older...except these guys totally rocked the look, as much as you’d hate to admit.

Though they all resembled the monsters you knew back home, there were some blatantly obvious differences; none of the Sanses had a split jaw, in fact, their jaws connected and fused into silly looking smiles with perfect, straight, white teeth, and not one of them were missing their arms or head, with black goop leaking from their necks.

You could feel their questioning gaze on you, making your anxiety skyrocket as you stood there frozen to the spot.

You clenched your clammy hands into fists and quickly dropped your gaze to the floor.

Heather was right. These guys were duplicates of each other; perfect cookie cutter beings with subtle differences for each set between them… you couldn’t help but think that it might be YOUR boys that are the real outliers here. 

It felt like some sort of sin to see these versions of your boys, like this was something you were never supposed to see, especially the Papyruses, specifically the one who was still quietly waiting for you to introduce yourself. His empty sockets seemed to burn into you the longer you kept him waiting. Something about it unnerved you.

All you wanted to do in this moment was run, but something told you that the hand that was currently keeping you in place wasn’t gonna budge even if you tried.

The Sans that looked closest to your version spoke up, his perma-grin slightly strained. 

“Heather, Angel- who’s that behind you?”

Your alternate self gulped. “Hm? Oh, this is the new roommate I’ve been telling you guys about, remember?” She lied through her pearly teeth, her tone sounding both cheery and condescending at the same time, like she was telling someone some obvious thing they had forgotten for the hundredth time.

Okay, there was no way any of them would believe that. You mentally face palmed.

However, the Papyrus in front of you immediately brightened upon hearing Heather’s lie. 

“A NEW ROOMMATE? GASP!”

Did he just say “gasp” out loud?

The first Sans’ eye lights went out, magical sweat started to bead his forehead with electric blue droplets, his tight smile now a poorly concealed grimace as his eye lights shifted between you and Heather, then to the horde of skeletons behind him, most likely a silent plea for help.

One of the Papyruses came forth, and much like the Sans he came to assist, wore a large, orange hoodie over his lanky upper half, and a pair of faded green cargo shorts with converse shoes that were the same shade as the top he was wearing.

“Honey, are you sure? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned anything about bringing in a new roommate.” While his voice held the same lazy drawl as the softer Sans, it was slightly more nasally and faltered marginally when he craned his head to look behind his girlfriend in order to see who was purportedly moving in.

“That Is Because She Hasn't.” Huffed the Sans dressed in black garments. Upon further inspection, you realized it was probably a uniform of some kind. Noticing the embroidered deltarune insignia on his decorated breast only confirmed your thoughts, and caused a whole new brood of questions to arise; was he part of the royal guard like Papyrus? Was he also a sentry? You’d never seen Paps wear anything besides his battle body when going out to do his rounds with Undyne.

You regarded his burgundy kerchief pensively, letting yourself be once again reminded of a similar monster until his scarlet pupils switched to you.

You flinched as the malleable bone that was his brow furrowed, scrunching up his sockets trying to see through your thick, messy fringe from afar, and scowling sourly when he couldn’t.

You didn’t miss when Heather shot him a withering look for before quickly switching to pouting in a rather pathetic manner at the other males.

“I did too! You guys just never listen to me anymore!” She sniveled, releasing her steel grip on your upper arm to rub at tearless eyes with the backs of her hands. You swore you almost got whiplash with how fast she changed her disposition. 

You rubbed the arm she no longer held, thankful to see no puncture wounds through the worn out fabric. You would’ve been upset if something happened to this jacket since it was a ‘gift’ from your Sans. After the first few weeks since he had spotted you tagging along with his brother he had graciously chucked it at you, mumbling something about it being too old and didn’t fit anymore. 

He probably just pitied you, seeing you out and about in the snow helping Papyrus assemble his puzzles, all the while shivering in a cropped T-shirt and a pair of low rising cargo pants; they were what you were wearing the day you fell, and all you had at that moment.

You tugged your hood down over your face as far as it would go.

“DON’T CRY PRINCESS, OF COURSE WE LISTEN TO YOU!” Assured the Sans who stood beside the hoodie clad Papyrus, immediately rushing over to his lover, holding her hands in his gloved ones, gazing up at her with big, loving eyes full of sympathy.

She pushed her voice to wobble, artificial sobs hiccuping out of her as she tried to make her fake blubbering sound more convincing.

And boy did it work.

They all surrounded her, reassuring her with embrace and whispering coos in soft and tender voices.

You would have thought it was sweet if you didn’t know that she was faking it, and if the disgusted expressions on the edgy duo meant anything, they shared the same sentiments.

The shorter brother growled something that you couldn’t hear to his lankier sibling, a Papyrus who wasn’t as tall as the others, but still cleared your height just fine. He sported a thin black hooded jacket with white lettering that spelled out ‘LAME BOY’ in bold, and was the only one out of all the skeletons wearing a hoodie to have his hood up. ‘Heh, twinsies~.’

He nodded at the uniformed Sans, taking the overstuffed plastic bags out of the other’s gloved hands and straight up vanishing on the spot, which surprisingly didn’t stun you as much as it should have, since you had seen your Sans do it a thousand times, though it was a bit peculiar to see a Papyrus do it, as you don’t recall him ever using teleportation, even hearing him berate Sans for doing it so much because it was “*LAZY*”.

You waited patiently for the skeletal group hug to disengage, lightly fidgeting in place on your naked feet.

The black clad skeleton stalked up to them, his even and pointed teeth set in a thin, frown upon his face. He stopped once he was just barely out of arms distance and straightened, rolling his shoulders back as well as clasping his hands neatly behind him, regaining his composure before speaking once more.

“While I’d Hate To Break Up This...”

his face twisted in disgust before resetting itself into a wry smirk.

“…’Precious’ Moment Between You All, What Are We Going To Do About The Stray Your Irresponsible Datemate Brought In?”

Oh? You were sure Heather said that they ALL were her lovers, but the sickened expression the angsty Sans had told you otherwise. 

The Papyrus with the orange hoodie glared at the shorter male and parted his teeth, no doubt about to say something equally snarky back in retaliation, but before he could pronounce the first vowel in his sentence, the softer Sans cut in, interrupting him.

“He’s got a point Stretch,” (Stretch?) stated the skeleton who shared the most similarities with your Sans, then turning his skull to Heather.

“Babe, we’ve only got so much spare room in the house-”

“We still have a couple spare rooms left!” She cried, pleading eyes locking with her lover’s tired sockets.

“But Red and Edge-”

“Return tomorrow, so there’s plenty of time!” She cut him off short once again.

She securely grasped his bony hands and brought them up to her face as if to hide behind them.

“Please Sans, my friend doesn’t have anyplace else to stay.” She begged, watching the poor monster’s composer crumble, like her pitiful, glassy gaze was bashing him with a sledgehammer.

Everyone watched with great interest as Heather put the poor skeleton on the spot, pressing him for a favorable answer while everybody else simply watched, frequently throwing a few quick glances at the possible new addition to their already full household.

The suspense was killing you. You bit down on your lower lip. Please say yes, please, PLEASE say yes. You really didn’t want to be homeless again.

Sighing defeatedly he relented, tense shoulders sagging as he carefully retracted his hands from Heather’s hold and pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge.

“Haah...Fine. I give up, they can stay.” He exhaled, letting out a stale breath he had been holding in.

Thank goodness-

“But they have to pull their own weight around here. Y’know, clean up after themselves and all that.”

Understandable. You had to earn your keep somehow, even back home you often helped with chores no matter how many times Papyrus said you didn’t need to. You wholeheartedly agreed with what he expected of you, after all, that was common courtesy, right? You sure thought so, but there was something about the way his lights casually looked you over that made you feel… unsafe. 

“Of course…” you said, voice barely a whisper, but he must have still heard it by the way his posture relaxed.

Heather squealed and hugged the little Sans tightly, spouting ‘thank you’s and planting smooches all over his cranium, which was growing bluer by the second. 

The loud Sans and not-headless Papyrus perked up at the confirmation that you were staying and bounded over to you in a most excited manner.

“NEW HUMAN ROOMMATE! WE ARE OVERJOYED THAT YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH US!” Exclaimed the Papyrus, with bright sockets.

The smallest Sans in the room beamed at you, eyelights somehow morphing into star shapes. “YES! AND AS THE MAGNIFICENT HOSTS WE ARE, OUR FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS IS OF COURSE, A TOUR OF YOUR NEW HOME LED BY YOURS TRULY!” 

Both of your hands were quickly snatched up, so that you were holding both of their hands(well, they were holding yours actually) and before you could even begin to protest, you were once again whisked away.

The two skeletons, who introduced themselves as ‘THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE’ and ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS’(you internally winced at the latter’s introduction) practically dragged you all over the residence, familiarizing you with the place.

At first you thought they lived in a mansion, and when you inquired about it they simply laughed, and corrected you, saying that a big family requires a big home, and that it was ‘just a nice lodge’. Your aching feet told you otherwise. ‘Just a lodge’ your foot! They’ve only shown you half the house and you feel as though you’ve walked a mile already! You fought a groan when they mentioned the second floor.

When the three of you crossed the spacious kitchen, you spared a glance at the basement door, a reminder of how you arrived here, and though it was merely an hour ago when you were stolen from all that you knew, it already felt like you’ve been here forever.

Blue and “Papyrus” noticed your staring, pausing from their conversational babble and pointed at the door, stating that the basement was off limits. They’ve told you about a couple rooms that were off limits to you, like the bedrooms of the more private monsters in the house, but the way they carefully articulated to you that this specific door wasn’t for you to use made you a bit smug, since you already knew what was down there. You tested them.

“What’s in the basement?” You asked, feigning ignorance.

The two looked at each other before nervously responding. “UM, JUST A FEW PIECES OF OLD FURNITURE. MOSTLY STORAGE.” 

Liars.

“Bestie! There you are!” 

The skeletons let out a breath of relief as Heather strolled in, taking your attention off the door. Her smile was tense as she hurriedly escorted you out of the kitchen and into the hall.

“Come on girl, let me show you to your room.” She hooked a heavy arm around your shoulders and steered you to a grand staircase that led to the upper floor. This looked to be where everyone’s bedrooms are from the looks of things. Personalized doors caught your attention quick, some were painted solidly with bright colors, you saw two that had cute stickers of rocket ships and race cars, and one that looked dented and beaten down to the point it barely hung on its hinges. There were even a few signboards with names scrawled across them in neat writing.

Heather led you further down the corridor to a few plain and not yet decorated doors, you surmised these were the vacant bedrooms; a house as big as this was sure to have a couple left over.

You wondered if she would let you pick which one-

You didn’t get to finish that thought as you were abruptly shoved into the second-to-last room by a very angry Heather.

She locked the door and stabbed a manicured fingernail at you, a furious expression slapped across her perfect features.

“Are you trying to get me in trouble!?” Hissed your double.

There was a long stretch of silence as you didn’t respond, as you were far too interested in how she tried to calm herself. You watched numbly as the redness drained from her face as she pinched the bridge of her nose in between her fingers and took a deep breath, exhaling with a ‘huff’ before lifting her head back up to glare at the curtain of hair hiding your upper face.

“Listen. As long as you live here, you will listen to ME. So DON’T go around asking questions about things you aren’t supposed to know about, got that?” She demanded, looking at you expectantly. She wouldn’t budge until she received confirmation from you in the form of another wordless nod.

She stepped back and went to unlock the door, pausing once she reached the lock.

“This is your new room now, I guess. Get comfy.”

Then she left, exiting the room and slamming the door behind her. 

Your opinion of her sank.

You looked around your new living quarters, totally underwhelmed by the lack of… well, everything.

The room was entirely empty, save for a dusty mattress in the corner of the room. The bed was bare with no bedding or frame for support, and looked both flat and lumpy. The walls were painted a pale mauve that looked more like a dingy grey with the lights off, and the floor was carpeted with a cream rug.

This was fine. You’ve lived in worse conditions after all. A place like this was like a five star hotel room compared to the unforgivingly frozen ground of Snowdin. But then again, this wasn’t the warm, comfortable bed you’d slept in last night. Here you would sleep alone without the loving company of your boys to soothe your sleep. You shook your head, dispelling your depressing thoughts. Now wasn’t the time for moping.

You spun yourself around to face anything other than the gross mattress and froze, absolutely unprepared for what you saw on the far wall.

In short, it was a window.

But it was what lied beyond the window that had you astonished.

Sunlight spilled in from cracks in pristine, pillowy clouds, tall coniferous trees stood proud atop fertile green hills in the distance, birds flitting freely around the sweeping cerulean sky.

The surface.

You held back a sob. THE SURFACE! The blasted machine had taken you to the surface! Albeit in another universe and without Sans and Papyrus.

...If only they could be here with you right now. They would have loved to finally see the surface. You remember the way Sans’ eyelights would twinkle with wonder whenever you regaled them with your time on the surface. He loved it when you would talk about how the seasons change, as the climates never change down under the surface. You could understand his curiosity, since Snowdin’s eternal winter had never even so much as fluctuated in temperature. Papyrus also liked to listen to your tales of above ground life, and he asked you many endearing questions, like if surfacers thought skeletons were cool, and your personal favorite; “*ARE RACE CARS REAL?*”.

Your heart throbbed with guilt for not being able to show them the surface. Rubbing the moisture from your eyes with the sleeve of your jacket, you tore your gaze from the window and marched out the door.

You were going to go ask Heather for some spare blankets and maybe a pillow, but as soon as you left the ‘safety’ of your room, you were met with the sight of the ‘vanilla’ Sans from before, blocking your path.

‘That’s alright, I’ll just go around him’ you thought.

You tried to walk past him, but he moved, purposely stopping you from progressing further down the hall.

“Hey human.” His voice was calm, easygoing even, but there was something about his tone that sent unwelcome shivers down your spine. You could feel his icy stare on you, yet you made no move to look him in the face. 

“You settling in okay?” He asked, facial expression unmoving.

“Uh-“

“That’s great. Anyway, human, I came to go over some house rules with you.”

He began listing basic courtesies, like your duties as a roommate; cleaning up after yourself like he had mentioned before, no taking or using what isn’t yours without permission, no loud music after 7, etc.

You listened to him as he went on and on, making sure not to leave anything out. After the last rule he paused.

“Oh yeah, and don’t forget this one.”

All of a sudden you felt your very soul be gripped roughly by potent blue magic.

You wheezed, the sudden action leaving you breathless and gasping for air. He with a flick of his magic he slammed you up against the wall, using his magic to make you face him.

You didn’t squirm, aware that that would only make him increase the pressure. You could’ve sworn you saw a corner of his smile dip a bit at your stillness, but as soon as you caught a glimpse it was gone.

He stared at you with empty sockets as an eerie expression took hold of his features. 

“ H A R M A N Y O N E H E R E A N D Y O U R ‘ E D U S T .”

His left eye blazed to life with a singular cyan pupil.

“Especially Heather and my bro.”

Now, you wouldn’t say that you weren’t entirely terrified of what was happening to you at the moment, but it’s not like this is the first time you’ve had the unfortunate luck of experiencing a frightening encounter like this. You, pushed up against the wall by a menacing skeleton to ensure the safety of his loved ones was not a new concept to you in the slightest. Except only this time, there is not a 7 and a half foot, brick wall of a skeleton looming over you with its fangs bared. This time, it is a smaller skeleton, about 2 inches shorter than you, giving you the stink eye. You would’ve laughed if you weren’t struggling to catch your breath right now.

After glaring at you a tad more with his one lit socket, the skeleton let up on his magic and released his hold on your soul, watching as you gulped down deep breaths of oxygen. The monster studied you from where he stood, searching your expression for something that wasn’t there. He looked…unsatisfied? For some reason? 

Then he shortcutted away, leaving you weary and alone in an unfamiliar house, filled with unfamiliar yet familiar people. You slowly slid down the wall and fell to your knees. It may have happened before, but that didn’t make it any less scary. You hugged yourself, rubbing your upper arms, you smoothed the goosebumps underneath your jacket. Maybe tomorrow you would acquire bedding, as of now, you were much too tired, the earlier confrontation sapped all the energy out of you. 

So you turned back, shaky legs brought you back to the empty room, and collapsed on the bumpy mattress. It was just as uncomfortable as it looked, to your utter disappointment. 

You laid there until the sun began to set, setting the room aglow with a warm orange hue, despite the fact that the room was actually cold.

Flipping over onto your side, you felt something sharp poke your abdomen through your coat pocket. With an annoyed hiss of pain, you reached in and dug out the offending object; a simple yellow pencil with a chipped tip(from when it stabbed you), just sharp enough to write with. 

With an exhausted groan and having nothing better to do, you slowly sat back up, pulling your notebook out of your other pocket and balancing it on your thigh as you wrote today’s entry in the waning light. 

——

Finally finished with your notes, you tucked the items back into your pockets and flopped backwards, not moving this time as you were far too drained to do anything else at this point. You felt the warmth of fresh tears slide down your cheeks as you stared blankly up at the ceiling.

That night you cried yourself to sleep, with no Sans, no Papyrus, and no blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was kinda trash, gimme comments.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Just some clearup for last chapter’s comments- love y’all :)  
————————————————————————————————

UnderWorld is not the same as HorrorTale; yes, there are some similarities like the warping of their bodies and minds, but Y/N is not nearly as strong or tactful as she could’ve been if her universe was HorrorTale.

Most monsters are not aware of their horrific change with the exception of Sans and some vague memories of Toriel’s I think. 

Frisk is still stuck in the underground, wandering around somewhere in the shadows(more on that in later chapters), and Y/N is not constantly at the risk of being eaten, since there was no famine in her universe. However, when Y/N first fell into the underground, things were no piece of cake either. 

All the monsters(except Papyrus)in her universe are known to attack Frisk(or other humans bc they look similar)without warning, even the ones who used to be friendly, because Frisk’s resets changed the formality of their minds. They attack without provocation and without mercy, your only way out of an encounter is to flee or die, no matter how many times you choose "spare".

Y/N has a meek and shy disposition, but she is not an entirely weak person, although they have little upper body strength, I believe that their agility and speed makes up for that. Her legs are actually quite lean, toned from running away from Undyne and her attacks. She had a bad first impression with Undyne, so she is more skittish and flighty around her and other monsters. Y/N’s special move is ‘booking it before a monster attempts an encounter with her’.

There are a couple reasons as to why Y/N hasn’t retaliated against Heather’s antics yet; one being the fact that she has 6 skeletons wrapped around her finger who look totally capable of turning her inside out if Heather commands it. Another reason is that in the Underground, kindness is key(although with Heather it’s more like tolerance); she would always be courteous when meeting new monsters because it’s a stupid idea to be rude to someone that wants to turn you to dust, right? Years of exposure and unyielding kindness to Undyne made the terrifying fish monster calmer around Y/N, and so Y/N’s rank as ‘dead meat’ has been bumped to training partner! :D

Though, if the stress from the house ends up being too much for poor Y/N, I don’t doubt that our Mc wouldn’t hesitate to roundhouse kick her housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears some things up! Btw I love y’all’s aggressive comments. They make me laugh.


	5. New Roommate pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of how the skeletons viewed the situation in chapter 3

Sans was so lucky to have met Heather.

As if finally seeing the surface with his own sockets wasn’t grand enough, he also acquired himself a wonderful mate of his own. 

He and his brother met her a few months after the barrier broke and they hit it off extremely well, she was so nice and understanding, totally unlike any other human they’d met(besides Frisk of course). She wasn’t anything short of amazing; great personality, a good sense of humor, and the cherry on top, her beauty, which was absolutely radiant. 

Even her nickname was perfect; “Heather” as he so lovingly dubbed her, after hearing a snippet of a particular song on the radio.

It wasn’t long before their little family had expanded, with the sudden influx of skeletons, thanks to a mishap when Sans was down in the basement, fiddling with the machine. Instead of freaking out and kicking them out, she begged Sans to let them stay, and when he agreed, she welcomed them with open arms.

Sometimes, that girl was just too kind for her own good.

Sometimes, he wished she wasn’t.

Today was one of those times.

From the moment he woke up this morning, he knew something bad was going to happen. It followed him around like his own personal raincloud, constantly hanging over his head, showering him with a sense of dread every time thought about it. He hoped the universe would just get it over with so the coiling tension would disappear.

He sighed, resting the back of his skull against the front passenger seat’s headrest as his younger brother drove him, Stretch, Blue, Wine, and Coffee back to their lodge in the woods, located on the less populated side of town(he offered to shortcut them, but Papyrus said it was a lazy way of getting around). He had originally intended to move more into the city, but suddenly getting dumped with a bunch of alternate versions of you and your brother makes things a tad complicated. He found that the lodge was a better choice, although it was a bit on the pricey side, it was worth it, as fewer people meant less questions being asked about the new skeletons in town. Sure, if the king and queen of monsters find out, he would be in big trouble, but if the humans found out? That was it for monsterkind. It was for the best, being so far from friends, but at least he had Heather… even if he did have to share her amongst the other skeletons.

Sans held in a growl as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, moving his head to look out the window at the other cars. He didn’t mind sharing when it was just him, Heather, and his brother, but all these new skeletons up and decided they also wanted a piece, and His sweetheart was happy to indulge them, much to his displeasure. He spared a glance at his brother, who was currently focused on the road ahead, and wondered if he felt the same way.

Sans’ eyelights flickered to the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of the back seats; Blue, who was currently amusing himself by looking out the window whilst bopping his head along to the car radio, sat in the middle row with Wine, who was diligently reviewing the receipts, and in the back seat were Coffee and Stretch, the former of the two quietly drawing in his old sketchbook with a random pen he found underneath one of the seats. The Latter, Stretch, had made himself comfortable(and Coffee uncomfortable)in the back by draping himself over the backseats, lengthy arms rested leisurely over the top of the backrest, even longer legs stretched out into the small ‘aisle’, and if that wasn’t bad enough, he was also on a roll spewing out corny jokes that made the skeletons in front of him all groan in distaste.

He snorted at an especially crude joke and turned his head back to the window, tuning out the sound of every other skeleton in the car berating him for his lack of a better sense of humor.

The bickering gradually lessened over the car ride, and finally came to a stop when Papyrus made the final turn into the driveway, indicating they were home.

One by one, they hopped out of the car, and collected their groceries from the trunk, Coffee took most of Wine’s bags while Blue and Papyrus made a show of which one of them could bring back the most grocery bags in a single trip.

Since his brother’s arms were full of shopping spoils, Sans graciously went ahead and held open the door for his fellow skeletons, knocking first so that Heather knew they were back. Normally, he would've just walked right in, but when they moved to the lodge, Heather had carefully asked him to knock when returning home, which wasn’t totally strange, but a reasonable enough request that he respected, after all, he wanted his date-mate to feel comfortable in her own home you know?

Papyrus waltzed in effortlessly, despite how his arms were weighed down by several pounds of overflowing plastic bags, the thin plastic handles stretching taught under the weight of the groceries inside them, it didn’t slow him down one bit. His brother was cool like that.

“DEAREST! WE HAVE RETURNED!” called out the younger skeleton, upon entering the house, Blue quickly following with arms occupied in a similar manner.

“MAIDEN I’M BACK!”

“Honey, We’re ho~me.”

“I’m back.”

The most reserved pairing of brothers entered wordlessly as they always did, following behind the others as they were the last to enter; Coffee never uttered a word anyway, and Wine didn’t believe he needed to. They were by far the least noisy skeletons of the bunch.

Papyrus was delighted to see his Datemate there to greet him when he reached the living room, his sunny smile turned impossibly brighter at the sight of his beloved standing before him, though he noted she looked a tad frazzled at the moment… He recalled her saying she had been assigned a lot of homework as of late and wanted to stay home and finish it all instead of accompanying them on their biweekly shopping trip. Was she having trouble with it?

“DARLING, I AM BACK! HAVE YOU FINISHED THAT SCHOOLWORK YOU HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH?” 

Heather stared at him for a second, as if she had no idea what he was talking about before it clicked for her.

“Homework? OH! Uh, yes! I am! How was shopping?”

Papyrus beamed. His Datemate was so capable, why he doubted her was beyond him, a moment of weakness if one will. Heather was just so intelligent and amazing, like him(but not as cool)! She really was the perfect match for a fine specimen like himself.

“IT WAS WONDERFUL THANK YOU, I FINALLY HAD THE CHANCE TO USE ALL THOSE COUPONS I HAD BEEN SAVING SINCE-” 

Oh! There was another person in the room. Did Heather bring a friend over while they were gone? A study-buddy perhaps?

He squinted his sockets, trying to get a better look at the person. Another human! He gave them a once-over, they were wearing an old and faded blue hoodie(which he could’ve sworn he’d seen somewhere else at some point)that looked to be a couple sizes too big for them with the hood pulled over their head. He remembered reading somewhere that oversized clothing was in style with the human culture. ‘WOWIE! COULD HEATHER FRIEND BE A POSSIBLE FASHIONISTA?’

“OH! WHO IS THIS? A FRIEND OF HEATHER’S I ASSUME?”

The human didn’t answer, opting to instead stare at him with their mouth agape.

Of course, not all humans could handle the sheer coolness of The Great Papyrus it seemed. He understood, not everyone would withstand being in the presence of someone as great as he.

Sans was the second skeleton to find the living room, barely squeezing past his brother who stood smack dab in the middle of the living room’s entryway to the hall for some reason.

“Hey bro, what’s going on?”

He was just about to ask why his little brother had stopped when he noticed Heather.

And the Human behind her.

His eyelights narrowed at the unknown human in his house, glare sharpening when they stared back.

The other skeletons had begun to file into the room at this point, not yet seeing the stranger in their home.

He switched his gaze back to Heather, then back to the human, then back to Heather again.

“Heather, Angel- who’s that behind you?” He asked, carefully.

The girl swallowed. “Hm? Oh, this is the new roommate I’ve been telling you guys about, remember?”

He did not remember. 

He felt his eyelights go out as little beads of magic sweat slid down his skull at an alarming rate. His teeth grit as he fought to maintain a grin.

A new roommate!? And a human at that! What was she talking about?

“A NEW ROOMMATE? GASP!”

Sans looked over to his alternates behind him, a pleading expression on his face; ‘Help!’

Stretch took pity on his panicking counterpart, stepping up with the notion of defending their home.

“Honey, are you sure? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned anything about bringing in a new roommate.” He said, tilting his head a bit in an attempt to get a better look at the person.

“That Is Because She Hasn't.” They heard Wine growl.

Stretch turned to him, peeved at the sentiment that his Honey was a liar. They probably just forgot is all, and it came back to bite them in the tailbone.

The lanky skeleton glared at the shorter monster, but it was futile, as Wine was no longer looking at him, his sight locked on the human with a gaze heated enough to burn right through their bangs. Pity it didn’t though.

“I did too! You guys just never listen to me anymore!” Cried Heather, hands coming up to wipe ‘tears’ from dry eyes. She didn’t even have to be a good actor to convince the other males that she was deeply upset.

“DON’T CRY PRINCESS, OF COURSE WE LISTEN TO YOU!” Comforted Blue as he quickly ran over snatched up her hands in his, holding them delicately as if she might break if handled too roughly.

They embraced the girl as she cried, dropping their shopping bags so comfort their sobbing mate.

Wine rolled his burgundy eyelights at the disgusting display of emotional manipulation. It was unsettling and embarrassing to witness firsthand, and he had to see it every single day.

He turned to his brother ‘Coffee’ as the others had dubbed him, and told him to go put up the groceries while he tries to sort this mess out. Coffee nodded solemnly and shortcutted away after collecting the few bags Wine was carrying. Wine then took a glance measuring the human’s reaction to his brother’s display of magic, frowning when they didn’t seem stunned in the slightest, indifferent even. He furrowed his brow at the human, he knows they saw it happen, but why were they so unaffected? He scrutinized the human, thick, messy hair hung over their upper face, concealing it completely, they were dressed in a dirty old hoodie that looked like it didn’t even belong to them by the size, they also had on a pair of faded cargo pants that looked to be ripped to shreds in some places, and stitched up everywhere else. That and they didn’t have shoes, which wouldn’t be weird since they were all indoors, but he doesn’t recall seeing an unfamiliar pair of shoes by the door when he came in not a minute prior to this.

‘Did She Bring In A Homeless Person?’

Wine cleared his nonexistent throat.

“While I’d Hate To Break Up This…’Precious’ Moment Between You All, What Are We Going To Do About The Stray Your Irresponsible Datemate Brought In?” He snapped, clearly irritated.

Stretch opened his mouth to retort but was quickly interrupted by Sans.

“He’s got a point Stretch,” He said honestly, before looking back at the young woman in his arms with a pained expression.

“Babe, we’ve only got so much spare room in the house-”

She cried out, cutting him off. “We still have a couple of spare rooms left!”

“But Red and Edge-” he was interrupted once more when Heather interjected again.

“Return tomorrow, so there’s plenty of time!” She assured him, grabbing his hands and raising them to her face.

It was true, the edgiest duo of the household had went out to visit their other ‘cousins’ who lived further into the city for a few days and promised Heather they’d be back early tomorrow morning, so they won’t be here to argue against the idea of another human staying, which to him, was both a blessing and a curse in its own way.

Sans struggled to maintain his dissipating composure as he watched Heather’s lower lip begin to tremble.

“Please Sans, my friend doesn’t have anyplace else to stay.”

He felt his metaphorical heart melt at how far she was willing to go for her friend. Stars, how could someone like him end up with such a kind and compassionate lover? His soul swelled with both love and empathy as he caved into his girlfriend’s honest request.

“Haah...Fine. I give up, they can stay. But they have to pull their own weight around here. Y’know, clean up after themselves and all that.” That didn’t sound too unreasonable. 

Heather immediately lit up at his words, squealing in joyous relief, and thanked him by means of plastering his entire skull with kisses.

Blue and Papyrus were ecstatic to hear the news; they were getting a new roommate! How exciting it will be to have another friend around the house to calibrate puzzles, share movie nights(more like mettaton marathons), and perhaps even make friendship spaghetti/tacos with!

“NEW HUMAN ROOMMATE! WE ARE OVERJOYED THAT YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH US!” Proclaimed the tallest monster with a shout of acclamation.

“YES! AND AS THE MAGNIFICENT HOSTS WE ARE, OUR FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS IS, OF COURSE, A TOUR OF YOUR NEW HOME LED BY YOURS TRULY!” Declared the shortest skeleton, a mischievous sparkle in his starry eyes.

The two were quick to drop their bags and take hold of their newest roommate’s hands before promptly hauling the human out of the room and dragging them all over the property like a living rag doll.

——

Heather pulled back from her lover, admiring her handiwork. Her poor boyfriend had been reduced to a puddle of blushing bones from only a few pecks on the cheek.

“Thank you for letting my friend stay Sans, it’s just been so stressful trying to find them a place to stay, you know?”

Sans cocked his head to the side curiously. No, he didn’t know, what did she mean by that? Heather picked up on his inquisitive stare, opening her plump lips to elaborate.

“Well, you see, my friend is somewhat of a troubled soul, you see, she always gets herself into these tough predicaments, like how she was recently fired from her job-”

Stretch cut in. “She got fired? For what?”

Heather looked at the hoodie-wearing skeleton for a second, before averting her gaze to the floor. “I’m afraid that’s not my place to say.”

Sans’ signature smile tugged downward at what he was hearing. The glowing orbs of light in his sockets sharpened as they flit around the room toward the other skeletons, finding they all had similar reactions to the giant bombshell their shared mate had just dropped on them; Wine visibly stiffened, and Stretch just stared at her incredulously.

“And she’s only gotten worse since the barrier broke and the discovery of monsters, but hopefully when she gets to know y’all better, that will change, and I KNOW she can do it. She’s a nice person at heart I promise you, just...trust me on this, yeah?”

The living room had gone dead quiet after that, and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut through until Wine roared out-

“YOU WHAT?! YOU LET SOMEONE LIKE THAT IN H E R E ? ? ! !”

He was seething, sharp, serrated teeth gnashed against each other, emitting a horrid sound akin to nails on a chalkboard. He knew the other skeletons’ chosen mate was a whiny, childish nuisance, but how stupid was she to bring in what was essentially a monster hater? He forced himself to take deep breaths to avoid eviscerating the absolute moron in front of him. He had half a mind to go hunt you down and throw you out of their home, but he needed to play it safe for now and wait until the time is right. All he needed to do was watch you until you did something horrible enough to provoke being kicked out… or worse. 

He felt the corners of his mouth curl upwards into a sickening smirk. He was giddy now, he simply couldn’t wait for his new toy to slip up, so that he could b r e a k i t. Wine glanced at the hall where the cream puff and ‘vanilla’ version of him had hauled you off. No, he was a patient skeleton. He could wait.

Stretch and Sans were in disbelief at what they were just told. How could someone with qualities like that be friends with someone like Heather? From what they could understand, Heather, like the angel she is, is giving you a chance to redeem yourself and become a better person, which was such a gracious thing for her to do, but putting someone like that in a house full of monsters was just a bad idea. Both of them knew how evil humans could be, even their children weren’t considered innocent in the eyes of the two, thanks to the last fallen children in both of their undergrounds. Humans never change, and that was a fact. Heather, however, was like a diamond on the rough, a kindred spirit who stood out amongst her peers. 

Sans’ nonexistent gut was telling him to take back his acceptance of the other human, but the thought of putting a rogue human in their place didn’t seem like such a bad idea to him.

Stretch seemed to have the same idea, as a subtle smirk crept onto his face before quickly disappearing.

“Sure thing honey”

“We’ll take g o o d care of her.”

——-

Papyrus and Blue thought themselves excellent hosts, expertly guiding their newest roommate all around the lodge, telling them about how much fun it will be once they’re all moved in, and showing them as much of the house as they could. Their new human residence seemed to be the shy type, silently nodding along to the conversation every now and again, but never lifting their head enough to make eye contact with either of them, something they thought was a bit strange, but otherwise didn’t pry. Coffee was a bit like that too… maybe they would become good friends once they met.

“Is this a mansion?” They mumbled, probably only half expecting to be heard from the way they jolted when Papyrus laughed.

“NYEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE NOT SILLY HUMAN! ALTHOUGH, I DO SEE HOW SOMEONE AS SMALL AS YOU COULD THINK THAT.”

“MWEH HEH HEH, A BIG FAMILY NEEDS A BIG HOUSE! AFTER ALL, HEATHER LIKES HER SPACE! IT IS MERELY A NICE LODGE THAT WE WERE FORTUNATE ENOUGH TO FIND.”

Just as the three of them were in the process of passing through the kitchen, the two monsters heavily engrossed in some conversation about ‘cooking with passion’ while their human companion trailed not too far behind, the hooded human slowed, head craned to the side to face the door. The basement door that is. 

“YOU CAN’T GO IN THE BASEMENT.” Blue mentally kicked himself at how suspicious that sounded, irritated with himself at the way he worded his last statement.

Unfortunately, Papyrus did not catch on to Blue’s internal argument. 

“YES, SADLY, THAT IS THE ONE DOOR YOU ARE NEVER TO OPEN.”

“What’s in the basement?” 

The monsters stilled. They didn’t want to lie to their newest housemate, but it would also be a huge danger to be honest and risk the humans finding out about the machine.

‘DARN IT PAPYRUS.’ Thought Blue as he frantically looked between Papyrus and the human, mind racing for a reply that wouldn’t sound suspicious.

“UM, JUST A FEW PIECES OF OLD FURNITURE. MOSTLY STORAGE.”

Papyrus and Blue fidgeted nervously in place, silently praying that they bought it.

“Bestie! There you are!”

The skeletons’ shoulders relaxed as they let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding, relieved to see Heather in the kitchen entryway, distracting the questioning human from the basement door.

‘THANK YOU HEATHER!!’ thought the two in unison as they witnessed Heather usher the human back out into the hall.

Handling a new human roommate might prove to be a trickier concept as of now.

———

Sans made his way down the main hall, his plush, pink slippers padded softly against the upstairs carpet as he gradually approached the end of the corridor, his destination in mind; the human’s quarters. 

He had patiently waited for Heather to return from showing them to their new room, shortcutting upstairs once she’d found her way back to the living room. Now was the perfect chance to lay down the law. 

Just as he reached a few feet before the room, the door opened, and out came Heather’s ‘friend’.

He sidestepped them when they tried to walk past him, blocking them off on purpose, permagrin twitching when he saw the slight frown on their face.

“Hey human...You settling in okay?” He said gruffly, watching the human with attentive sockets.

“Uh-” 

He cut them off before they could get a word out. He wasn’t really interested in that anyway. 

“That’s great. Anyway, human, I came to go over some house rules with you.”

The human stood still for a moment before nodding carefully.

“Now everyone here in the house has agreed upon these rules, so don’t go thinking you can just ignore them alright?” He said, narrowing his eyelights.

“Everybody cleans up after themselves, as you’ve heard me say before. No taking what isn’t yours or using things that don’t belong to you without permission. Also no loud music after 7, since some of us go to bed earlier than most y’know.”

He brought a hand up to scratch at his cheek absentmindedly. “Oh yeah, and don’t forget this one.”

*ping*

Sans flicked his wrist, grabbing them with his magic, and shoved them against the wall with a force that was sure to put a new human-sized dent in it.

Sans’ sharp eyelights studied the human, constricting when he noticed they weren’t moving.

Did he kill them?

No, he could see the rapid rise and fall of their chest, as they were struggling to catch their breath with small, quiet puffs.

His grin faltered slightly.

Why weren’t they struggling? He eyed their rag doll form, not even Frisk was as calm as them when put in this type of situation! He was almost disappointed at how they didn’t try to get out of his grip(it wouldn’t budge of course, but it would be amusing to watch).

Extinguishing his sockets, he gave them the final rule of the house, the one that every skeleton without exception agreed on. He needed to get this across the human as soon as possible. They had to understand that HE was head of the house here.

“ H A R M A N Y O N E H E R E A N D Y O U R ‘ E D U S T .” His words cut like a knife, cold as steel, and sharp as a blade. 

“Especially Heather and my bro.” 

He let his words sink in, observing them from where they hung helplessly on the wall, but grew ever more irritated at their lack of reaction. Their silence irked him. Not even a sniffle was heard from them.

Huffing through his nasal hole, he dropped them from his hold, glaring as they took the chance to catch their breath, hunched over, gasping like a fish.

He took a few steps back from the human, shoving his hand back into his hoodie pocket. Although it didn’t go as planned, his job was done, so he shortcutted back to the others, who were all beginning to gather in the dining room.

“AH, SANS!” 

The skeleton turned, mood immediately lifting at the sight of his brother taking out plates from the cabinet.

“Hey Paps, what’s up?”

The taller skeleton beamed as he answered. “I AM ELATED THAT WE WILL HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND TO TASTE MY CULINARY MASTERPIECES! WOULD YOU MIND CALLING THE HUMAN DOWN FOR DINNER?”

Sans’ brow started to bead with sweat as he recalled his meeting with the human not even a minute prior.

“Uh, sorry bro, but I don’t think the human is hungry. Maybe tomorrow?”

Papyrus deflated, shoulders slumping out of disappointment.

“O-OH. YES, WELL THEN, TOMORROW THEY CAN DEFINITELY TRY MY COOKING! DO YOU THINK THEY WILL LOVE MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI SANS? 

“Heh. Sure bro. It would be im‘pasta’ble for them not to.”

“NYEH HEH! YOU ARE RIGHT DEAR BROTHER, OF COURSE THEY W-”

.  
.  
.

Sans’ grin grew with each second his brother took to process his words.

“SANS.”

“Yeah, bro?”

“GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “she begged Sans to let them stay, and when he agreed, she welcomed them with open arms”(And legs(DON'T WRITE THAT(😈))).
> 
> Sans: Listens to like 2 verses of a song without hearing the rest of the lyrics  
> Also Sans: hehe that’ll be a cute nickname for my gf :)
> 
> —————————————————————————————————————  
> Heather’s nickname is inspired by Conan Grey’s song "Heather" (duh)

**Author's Note:**

> I made my older brother read this crap before posting for confidence.  
> Beginning is iffy I know.  
> Let me know what y’all think in the comments.


End file.
